Red
by tashy-lou
Summary: Nothing to do with the Taylor Swift song Red. I don't know how to decribe this, just read it. Also do you think I should put a warning in the description? One shot.


Wide blue eyes stared up at the clear night sky, a deep, dark shade of blue almost, but not quite, black and lit up by the flickering light of thousands upon thousands of stars, all of them different sizes, colours and of different brightness and all of them equally beautiful. It was strange to think that he'd never fully appreciated these stars before now, but now he had all the time in the world to admire their overwhelming beauty.

Or at least it felt that way, but if he looked properly then he could see that they were slowly but surely getting farther and farther away, or maybe it was him who was moving away from them, he saddened at the thought, soon they'd be gone forever and he would never see them again, soon everything would be over.

He stared up, taking in every little detail and engraving it all into his memory so that he would never forgot this wondrous sight, the dimmest stars began to fade out altogether making it so that he could no longer see them, lost forever to the night, he'd miss them when they were gone, yet they still kept getting farther away from him. He wished that there was something he could do to stop it, but knew that it was hopeless.

One hand reached out as if trying to grab hold of the stars, to cling on to them for dear life and never let go, to stop all this before it was too late, or maybe it was trying to wave good bye, he hardly knew the stars, had only just began to appreciate them for what they truly were and now as with many things, they were being cruelly ripped away from him by forces that, no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to control. He was about to lose them, about to lose everything, and he knew loss.

He knew loss way to well, especially for somebody who was still only a child, though he'd been much younger when he first knew loss, he'd been only nine years old when he'd lost everything, except it wasn't lost. It had been taken from him, everything he had, everything he even remotely cared about, everything that he had loved stolen away from him by a greedy man, a man he now hated more than anything or anyone else on this planet, in this solar system, in this galaxy, in the entire universe. That man was gone now, along with everything he had once loved, and yet it was happening again, he was about to lose everything and there was nothing he could do about it. Again.

He stared at the stars once more, now finding no comfort in their sparkling light, they were no longer a comforting night light, now a beacon of dread and fear for what was to come, what he was about to lose. The last time he had lost everything he had someone managed to gain from it, to grow, to do something good from something bad that someone had done to him, to turn a wrong into a right, he had lost everything, but found something new, it would never replace what he had lost, but it kept him going and made him feel happy, made him able to smile again, something he didn't think he'd be able to do again after what had happened. Except now, now it was all slipping away again, he was about to lose everything that he'd regained and just like before it was all due to one person's greed and uncaring attitude towards the loss of human life.

Somehow, something, somewhere in the back of his mind, had seen this, had known this was how it would happen, had known how this all was going to end, had seen it coming and dreaded it. So really he knew this day would come. From the moment he had knelt with one hand dangling over the edge of the trapeze platform, looking down, watching helplessly as his whole world fell, their wide eyes, filled with terror, meeting his as they got farther and farther away from him, getting smaller and smaller as they fell, before landing in the middle of the ring of the circus tent, people screaming as they heard the acrobats' bones crack, as their skin broke and blood splattered everywhere, covering the terrified audience and leaving them traumatized for life from what they had seen that day.

Blue eyes blinked as he tried to get the image of a wide eyes looking up at him in desperation, blood splattered across the ground and the faces of traumatized children and his parents' lifeless bodies lying on the cold, hard ground from his mind. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he watched more and more stars disappearing from his view.

The eyes widened even further as a dark figure entered his eye line, far far away he saw a terrified face and a gloved hand reaching out, helplessly trying to change what he now knew was simply destined to be. In the distance, he heard someone calling out a name, his name, no, not his name, his nickname, the one is mother had given to him right before he had lost her, the one he had never appreciated until after she was gone, the saying was true; you really do never know what you have until it's gone. The boy looked up at the man who had called out his nickname, he gave the man who was like a second father to him a sad smile, then looked back towards the stars, now farther away than ever. It was too late now, he'd lost-

A sharp pan jolted through his entire body followed by many more pains, just as bad as the first if not worse due to being much more concentrated than the first, as he felt almost every bone in his body break upon impact. More waves of intense and almost unbearable pain shot through him as he felt his skin tear open where it hit the cold tarmac, blood shooting out and splattering all over the pavement and the road all around him, covering the screaming onlookers, but what he didn't feel was his head cracking open as it too hit the tarmac, his brains splattering everywhere in a mess of blood and guts all over the pavement of Gotham City and the walls of the Wayne Enterprises building, the highest building in the city and the one from which he'd just fallen.

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. All he saw was red, not from anger or hatred or a need for revenge, the red of his own blood as it filled the backs of his eyelids.

All Robin saw was red before everything went black.

A/N Sorry...just sorry.

Just a thought: if the onlookers were screaming when they were splattered with blood and brains, then wouldn't that mean they had their mouths open...


End file.
